1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When light enters a thin film transistor, optical leak occurs. Therefore, a light shielding layer is provided near the thin film transistor (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-205051, International Patent Publication WO 98/16868, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-347941, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-72114, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-337330, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-228454, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-255851).
The light entering from an upper portion of the thin film transistor is shielded by the light shielding layer provided on a counter substrate side. However, in this configuration, a distance between the light shielding layer and the thin film transistor becomes large, and thus the light entering from a wide angle direction is not sufficiently shielded. If the area of the light shielding layer is made large, the light shielding capability is increased. However, an aperture ratio is decreased and thus it is not favorable.
In recent years, display devices from which a light-guiding plate is omitted, and which have light directly enter an end portion of a display panel and modulate the light propagated inside the display panel with a liquid crystal layer have been proposed. In these display devices, an angle of the light entering the thin film transistor is large, and thus the above-described problem becomes pronounced.
To increase the light shielding capability, the light shielding layer is favorably formed of conductive material such as metal. However, if the light shielding layer is formed of the conductive material, a potential of the light shielding layer becomes unstable, and display failure may occur. Providing routing wiring in a counter substrate to fix the potential of the light shielding layer can be considered. However, the structure becomes complicated.